Entre los brazos de un Hyuga
by Gotze red
Summary: En cuanto la tuvo en brazos, sintió que perdía el control. Ella también debía haber sentido lo mismo, porque se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta. No podía creer que él se estaba valiendo de su atracción.
Entre los brazos de un Hyuga.

OneShot. Nejisaku.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece solo a su creador M. Kishimoto.

Nota: Mi primera historia después de muchos años, así que me encantaría leer sobre que les pareció.

* * *

Nadie sabia y nunca se lo podrían imaginar. No era un secreto, pero se mantenía así. Aquellos encuentros silenciosos, solo de dos. Para muchos seria un tabú hablar sobre ellos juntos, y los pocos que llegaron a verlos uno al lado del otro intentaron olvidar semejante ilusión.

Ellos eran solo compañeros, aun a pesar de mantener una relación mas intima solo eso eran considerados.

Una nueva Sakura caminaba entre la muchedumbre de Konoha, era consciente de que al llegar él ya estaría allí y no porque ella se hubiese retrasado, no. Neji era el hombre mas puntual del mundo y en ocasiones llegaba antes de la hora. Él siempre prefería esperarla.

La aldea celebraba la recuperación total de la ultima guerra, pero ella no asistiría a ese festival. Sakura tenia planeado un ultimo entrenamiento contra Neji.

Neji partiría a una misión de tiempo indefinido y ella se quedaría en la aldea ayudando en el hospital ademas de presentar el examen para anbu.

Mientras corría muchos de sus compañeros la saludaban y ella respondía con una sonrisa rápida o alzando la mano.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento numero 8. Allí en medio de la oscuridad y la nada, Neji la esperaba en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados. Sakura decidió ser sigilosa para lograr sorprenderlo por la espalda.

Solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban cuando se escucho la voz de él.

-Te tardaste mucho, tu olor llego antes.

Las mejillas de Sakura se inflaron y lo miro molesta. Siempre la pillaba antes de siquiera tocarle.

-Eres un fenómeno.

-Reconocería tu chakra a kilómetros.

Arrogante, fue lo primero que vino a la mente de la pelirosa. Ella comenzó a colocarse los guantes, estaba ansiosa y eso de algún modo le gustaba a Neji.

-¿Lista?

Pregunto él mirándola con el byakugan, ella asintió y se coloco en posición de ataque.

Los golpes comenzaron, los jutsus volaban y el espiritu competitivo se sentía en el aire. Ninguno permitiría que el otro ganara, llevaban un total de 64 a 64 batallas, este seria el desempate y claro estaba la ultima batalla hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Ambos comenzaron a jadear y sus ropas sucias les daban ese aspecto de que la batalla pronto acabaría. Neji evaluó la situación una y otra vez, si la dejaba ganar ella se daría cuenta. Y Sakura sabia que si le ganaba seria porque él la dejo.

Mantuvieron distancia, ninguna mirada dejo la otra y continuaron.

Neji notó que había un pequeño espacio libre en su defensa y, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la ataco. La envió unos cuantos metros lejos haciéndola chocar contra un árbol.

No fue tanta la fuerza empleada, por lo que ella se recupero y fue con su puño cargado en chakra directo hacia él. Neji mantuvo distancia.

-Qué estas haciendo?

Jadeo Sakura. Él se alejo una vez mas de su alcance mientras ella intentaba golpearlo.

-Calma.

-Ven aquí.

Neji esquivo los cinco primeros golpes y después otro, mientras daba vueltas para que no pudiera tocarlo. Por un momento quito su mirada de ella, justo cuando Sakura saltaba con su puño en alto. El choque de chakra fue inevitable. Tuvo que cerrar su mano alrededor del puño y agarrarla por la cintura para no caer al suelo.

En cuanto la tuvo en brazos, sintió que perdía el control. Ella también debía haber sentido lo mismo, porque se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta. No podía creer que él se estaba valiendo de su atracción.

-Suéltame.

Susurro ella. A Neji le pareció que podría tenerla así, pegada a su cuerpo, durante toda la eternidad.

Se inclino hacia delante para susurrarle al oído.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

Ella asintió contra su hombro y él pensó que aunque la dejara en el suelo no tenia porque soltarla. Así podría besarle mucho mejor.

Contuvo el aliento y dejo que se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Cuando ella toco la tierra con los pies, sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su torso y sus caderas apretadas contra lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una potente erección. Neji espero un instante, preguntándose si ella se iba a separar; pero Sakura no movió las manos de sus hombros.

Neji le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le giro la cara hacia él.

-Aun eres un poco torpe.

Vio como a ella se le teñían las mejillas de rojo y supo que había arruinado el momento al hablar.

Ella se separo de él, se giro para marcharse y él la agarro del brazo para evitarlo.

-¿Sakura?

Ella asintió pero Neji aun no soltaba su agarre, sabia lo que queria.

-Aun puedo ir contigo a las dependencias del Bouke.

Él asintió y comenzaron su camino hacia la casa Hyuga. Sakura caminaba lento y Neji se mantenía a su lado a pesar de que podía pasarla.

-Oye, Neji. ¿Por qué entrenamos de noche?

Él la miro. La pregunta lo pillo por sorpresa y se imagino que si estrenarían de día seria mas problemático. Ella tenia un trabajo en el hospital y él salia en continuas misiones como anbu, ademas de ocuparse de las tareas del clan.

Neji la miro y se encogió de hombros.

-En la noche es mas fresco, con la oscuridad y estrellas, no hay mucha gente. Aunque, si lo hacemos en la tarde, con el calor. No me voy a concentrar.

Ella sonrió. Neji era una persona de mente sucia.

-Entonces, me quedo con la noche.

-Seguro que preferirías hacerlo de día.

-Eso depende de con quien este. A veces, la tranquilidad es mejor. A veces, dos personas solo necesitan la noche.

Ambos pasaron las dependencias Souke sin contratiempos. Y entraron en la habitación de Neji. Una habitación adaptada por Sakura, que para sorpresa de ambos a él le había gustado.

Él comenzó a quitar su chaleco y camisa. Sakura no quería describirlo como "sexy" o "excitante". Aunque era todas esas cosas. Extrañamente se sentían atraídos el uno hacia el otro.

Neji tenia el pelo bonito, de un castaño aburrido. Sus ojos perla eran agradables. Era musculoso. Su complexión era fuerte y grande. Sakura bajo la vista cuando el quito sus pantalones.

-Sakura.

Su voz era un murmullo, ronco y profundo. Lo sintió en el oído mientras besaba su cuello. Sakura rodeo su cuello con los brazos, se dejo quitar la ropa y él la tumbo en la cama. La temperatura de sus cuerpos ascendió y todo surgió.

El cabello de Sakura ya estaba largo casi a media espalda pero a él le parecía mas interesante corto, le gustaba verlo crecer.

Introdujo sus dedos en el, ella se movió por las cosquillas en su espalda, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa y ambas miradas se encontraron. Esos eran sus momentos de paz.

Neji estaba sintiendo muchas cosas por ella, y se sentía estúpido por ello. Coloco una de sus manos en su frente para aclarar las ideas. Paradojicamente cuando una persona empieza a tomar demasiada importancia en tu vida, comenzara a convertirse también en tu punto débil.

Sakura tomo su mano retirándola y le sonrió.

-Es hora de irte.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus habilidades ninja, se apresuraron en llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Aun no llegaba ninguno del equipo de Neji. El sol aun no salia y ellos estaban parados uno a un lado del otro, nada era incomodo.

De un momento a otro llego Shikamaru, Shino y Lee.

Neji la atrajo por la cintura y dejo un beso en su cuello. Ella solo suspiro, le mostró una sonrisa y vio como los cuatro se iban corriendo.

Volvió en sus pasos en dirección a su casa. Y entonces, se dio cuenta, del olor que tenia en su ropa. Olía a Neji.

* * *

Tres meses. Sakura caminaba con varios paquetes de comida. En el hospital estaba Sasuke y Naruto lesionados debido a una lucha contra unos ninjas renegados. Ella se había estado encargando de ellos.

Le parecía un buen pasatiempo estar mas con sus compañeros de equipo, cuidarlos y bromear con ellos. Alimentarlos y golpearlos un poco. Ademas, asi bloqueaba esa parte de su cerebro que pensaba continuamente en Neji.

Cinco meses. Y mas tiempo pasaba, pero ella nunca se involucro con nadie mas, en lo mas profundo de su ser, esperaba el regreso de él.

El hospital se había convertido en su primera casa, desarrollaba nuevas técnicas de curación y jutsus medicinales. Enrollo uno de los últimos pergaminos y del otro lado de la puerta escucho como la llamaban.

-Alguien la busca Haruno-san.

-En seguida voy.

Dejo todo como estaba, quito su bata y salio de la habitación pasando por los pasillos. A medida que avanzaba hacia la salida todos le enviaban sonrisas que no hacia mas que corresponder.

Salio del hospital y se encontró con la persona que tanto había esperado.

Neji se acerco, la tomo en sus brazos y la besó.

Casi había olvidado como abrazaba Neji. Envolviéndote todo el cuerpo, protegiéndote del exterior.

La beso con mas fuerza. Cuando se separo para tomar aire, ella lo miro y sin mas puso su mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia su boca.

La beso con avidez, capturando sus labios en un beso continuo y continuo. Sintió que ella lo empujaba.

-Vamos a casa, Neji.

El camino se hizo corto. Al entrar en la sala sin dudarlo un segundo, beso con suavidad sus labios.

Subieron hacia la habitación de ella, y la beso, intensamente mientras la llevaba hacia la cama. Estaba desesperado por sentirla junto a él. La ropa desapareció y antes de que la ultima prenda llegara al suelo, ya estaba besándola de nuevo.

Beso su cuello mientras con la rodilla separaba los muslos. Cuando ella lo rodeo con las piernas, de su garganta escapo un gemido.

Piel contra piel, boca contra boca, manos que buscaban y daban placer.

La boca sustituyo las manos y ella se arqueo de placer.

Estaban esas veces en las que Neji iba lento y pausado, y luego las veces en las que de un solo movimiento y de manera contundente, invadía su cuerpo. De cualquier manera, siempre le encantaba.

Le encantaba sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

Neji salio y se aparto para tomar aliento. Estaban acostados uno frente al otro, Neji tenia sus ojos cerrados, estaba muy quieto. Ella lo miro y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el brazo de él.

Le gustaba como se le ponía la piel de gallina allí donde tocaba, y él jadeaba suavemente a veces e intentaba ocultarlo.

Sus ojos perla se abrieron y se encontraron con los esmeralda de ella, el cabello de él parecía una cascada de ébano y los de ella eran cerezos en crecimiento. Desnudos y expuestos, Neji los cubrió con una sabana para luego atraerla hacia su pecho.

Neji Hyuga, era un poco mas que perfecto.

* * *

No entendía porque lo había citado en ese lugar. Quizá solo quería eliminar el mal recuerdo que la perseguía cada que caminaba por allí. No, la verdad era que estaba tan nerviosa que hacia una semana que no lo veía porque lo estaba esquivando.

Él apareció en su típico uniforme jounnin, aun cuando su rango era anbu. Ella estaba sentada en aquella banca y él se coloco frente a ella.

Sakura se levanto y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, esto llamo la atención de Neji. Eso era una característica de su prima cuando estaba nerviosa. Su ceño se entrecerró, observo la duda en su rostro y como mordía su labio inferior.

Tomo su mano y ella salio de su ensimismamiento, se levanto y se coloco frente a él. El viento alboroto sus cabellos, Neji estaba pensando lo peor.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Constantemente ella esquivaba su mirada, ella nunca había hecho eso antes. El cerebro de Neji comenzó a imaginar posibles circunstancias malas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Sakura se armo de valor, lo dijo corto, simple y directo.

-Estoy enamorada de ti. No se como. No se por qué. Solo lo hice.

Abrió la boca, pero volvió a callar, casi hipnotizado por lo que había dicho ella. Sin notarlo Sakura comenzó a balbucear. Neji estaba muy quieto, sin decir una palabra.

-... y me siento como si apenas hubiera empezado, Neji. ¿Qué me ha sucedido?

Silencio.

-¿Neji? Ya puedes hablar.

No pronuncio una palabra. Ella le había descrito sus sentimientos y él solo estaba allí parado como un imbécil.

-Cállate. Te quiero.

-Tu... que?

-Te... quiero.

Se sentía como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Era lo mejor que había hecho en la vida. La amaba. La amaba de verdad. La quería como no había querido a nadie

-Yo también te quiero.

Soltó ella.

Llego a abrazarla de la cintura ocultando su rostro entre su hombro y cabello. Neji cerro los ojos. Después, la abrazo con fuerza y susurro en su oído.

-Quiero casarme contigo, Sakura.

* * *

Si te gusto deja un review. Gracias por leer.


End file.
